


Worthy of a Song

by AdorkableAuthor



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Children, Marriage, Post-Series, grab tissues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 22:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorkableAuthor/pseuds/AdorkableAuthor
Summary: AULogan and Veronica are married. They have the nice house in the nice quiet neighborhood. But, Logan leaves and is gone for thirteen years. He doesn't come back to the same woman he left.





	Worthy of a Song

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rambling that got terribly out of hand. Seriously, grab tissues. 
> 
> This could easily be a three or four chapters, but since it's all Logan POV, you get it in a clump.

Logan exhaled slowly as he looked at the house across the street. He remembered picking it out with Veronica. He remembered walking through it with the realtor and sneaking kisses on Veronica's neck as he whispered how they would make love in every room. Veronica giggled and told him how much she loved the house. He didn't wait. He bought it and carried his new bride over the threshold. They enjoyed twenty months of wedded bliss before he had to leave. He left her a note and didn't look back. Not until two days ago, when he finished what he set out to do and could come home. Now, as he looked at the modest four bedroom with three bathrooms with a huge porch with a comfy swing, he felt at peace.

He opened the car door and stepped out of the black sedan. He straightened his suit jacket and closed the door. He looked both ways before he pushed his legs to move him across the quiet street and up the stone steps to the wooden porch. He took a moment to notice the potted plants. They didn't seem like Veronica, but he was sure this was where she lived. He checked with county records. He reached for the door handle, but stopped. He pulled his hand back and looked down at the knob. He didn't have the right to just walk in anymore. He wasn't sure if it was unlocked or if his key would even work. He hadn't been inside this house in over a decade. So, he would ask to come in. He moved his hand to the door bell, pushing it gently before stepping back to wait.

He saw movement in the house through the bits of opaque glass. He smiled, mostly to himself. He saw a petite form reach the door and opened it. He saw the blonde hair, but he stopped at the brown eyes. He looked at the girl's face and it wasn't Veronica, but it was. She had a little nose, but big cheeks. Her lips were thin, but her jaw was strong. She tilted her head, like Veronica, but was looking at him like she expected him to do something entertaining. 

“Yea?” She spoke.

“Uh. Is Veronica here?” Logan asked softly. 

“Wait here.” She turned and yelled towards the back of the house. “Mom! Dad finally came back.”

Logan gasped. He wanted to argue it, that there was no way. He watched as Veronica peeked around the entryway to the kitchen and raised a brow. She looked older, a little fuller around the hips, but still so beautiful.

“I'll be damned. He did.” Veronica sighed. 

“I'm going to to Grandpa's.” The smaller blonde sighed. 

Veronica walked out into the hall and nodded. She blinked and reached out, catching the child's arm in her hand. “Tell him I'll call him later.” The child nodded. “Tell him about your doctor's appointment tomorrow. I need him to take you.” The child nodded. “Love you.”

Logan smiled at the ease she said the words. 

“Love you too, Mom.” The child rolled her eyes. “Do you need me to stay?” She looked back at Logan without an expression.

“No. This will be easier without you here.” Veronica nodded. “Call if you need me.”

The child growled with frustration. “I won't need you, Mom. I'm just going to Grandpa's!” 

Veronica smirked. “I'll have my phone with me at all times.”

“Ugh! Fine.” She pouted a bit. “Bye.”

“Bye, Baby.” Veronica stuck her cheek out and the girl kissed it. Veronica watched Logan as her daughter slipped out the back door.

“Hi.” Logan offered a smile. “I'm guessing we'll have lots to talk about.”

Veronica walked closer to the door. “Maybe.” She looked him up and down. “Are you really here?”

Logan smiled brightly. “I am. Want to pinch me?”

Veronica punched him hard across his jaw. 

Logan stumbled a bit and rubbed the lower half of his face. “Ok, I earned that.”

“And more. But, I realize now you said pinch. My bad.” Veronica didn't look sorry.

Logan smirked. “Bygones.”

“What do you want?” Veronica leaned against a small table near the door. 

Logan blinked. “I'm home. I would like to come into my house and spend time with my wife and possibly learn a thing or two about my kid.”

“Thank you for at least seeing that she is yours.” Veronica sighed. 

“Can I come in?” Logan asked, smiling softly.

“No.” Veronica stood her ground. “You don't live here.”

“Roni, I'm sorry. I can explain. Let me come in.” Logan sighed.

Veronica reached a hand up and pushed against his chest. She used her other hand to grab the door. “I don't like it when people just show up on my doorstep. Call and make an appointment.” She slammed the door on him.

Logan watched as she walked back into the kitchen. He rubbed at his chin again, still feeling the ache of the punch. He turned and walked to the stairs. He stepped down a couple and fell back on the porch. He slouched and sighed. Of course, he knew he messed up, but he had reasons. He had good reasons. But, he hadn't known about a kid. He sat out there for a couple hours, watching the sun slip back behind the neighbor's houses. He watched as a tall man walked down the street with a stroller.

“Logan?” A familiar voice called out in a surprised tone.

Logan knew it. “Casey?” He stood up and walked the rest of the steps to greet Casey. “How's it going?”

“Oh, I'm getting by.” Casey smiled sadly. “Are you back?”

Logan nodded. “I am. What are you doing around here?” He gestured to the serious lack of 09er houses or zip codes. 

“I live down the block.” Casey nodded. 

Logan nodded and blinked down at the baby cooing in the stroller. He walked around to get a better view and smiled. 

“This is Courtney.” Casey beamed as he introduced the baby.

“She's adorable.” Logan grinned.

“Thanks.” Casey turned and looked up as Veronica's door opened. “Hey there.”

Veronica nodded. “I have the garlic bread in the oven so perfect timing.”

Casey grinned. “That sounds great.” He looked to Logan, who was looking between the two of them. “I wasn't sure if I was still invited.” 

“Of course you are. We had plans.” Veronica smiled. “Now, get up here before the bread burns.” 

Casey lifted the stroller up onto the porch and pulled the carrier out to take into the house. Veronica let him pass. Logan walked up the steps and tried to follow Casey into the house. 

Veronica held up a hand. “Whoa. You aren't invited.”

Logan coughed. “I'm not invited into my house to eat with my wife? I have to watch her have dinner with another man?”

Veronica shrugged. “Don't have to watch.” She closed the door and locked it.

Logan sighed and leaned his head against the door. He sat on the swing, peeking into the house as Veronica held the baby and still managed to eat the pasta. She laughed and joked with Casey, whose laughter shook the windows in the house. Logan watched as she handed a sleeping baby back to Casey, who put the baby in the carrier. He watched as she drank at least two glasses of wine. He watched her enjoy life for two hours before Casey brought the baby out to the porch. He connected the carrier to the stroller and carried it gently down to the sidewalk. 

Casey looked up at Logan. “Have a good night, Logan.” 

Logan blinked. “You too.” He wanted to yell and scream and accuse him. He instead watched Casey walk down the sidewalk.

“His wife died giving birth.” Veronica explained softly from the open door. 

Logan turned and looked up at her. 

“I invite him over to help give him pointers on being a single parent. He comes over a couple times a week to just relax.” She looked down. “You'll be amazed how many friends don't bother to check up on you when you lose your spouse and have a baby. It's incredibly lonely.”

“Veronica.” Logan whispered. “I meant to come back sooner.”

She held up a hand. “I don't care, Logan. I just don't care. You left me with a note saying not to divorce you, that you would be back.” She shook her head. “I called the lawyer this afternoon. I should have the papers tomorrow.” 

Logan blinked. “Roni, wait.”

Veronica looked up at him. “I did. For thirteen years. I did what you asked. Now, I'm ready to get rid of you.”

Logan stood and walked over to her. “Veronica, I don't want a divorce.”

“I do. Guess it's irreconcilable differences for us. I mean, abandonment could easily be an option.” Veronica shrugged. “Guess I'll leave it up to you. I mean, I didn't get a say in much of this marriage.”

“Roni...” Logan reached out for her.

Veronica stepped back. “Go back wherever you came from. We don't want you.”

Logan glared. “I have a right to see my daughter.”

Veronica smirked. “I filed for child support over a decade ago. The court won't see it your way. She knows who you are, Logan. You saw that. She ran as soon as you showed up. She doesn't want to see you.”

“What did you tell her?” Logan asked softly.

“I told her to the truth. I told her you left me a note. I told her you ran, but I knew it wasn't because of her. You didn't know about her. You didn't know I missed two periods and it took the third for me to question why I still got so sick at eleven in the morning every single day. I thought I was making myself sick with worry over missing you. She knows you couldn't be found when I looked for you or when my dad looked for you. I told her about how we were friends, then enemies, then lovers. I told her how you made my insides feel like pop rocks and cola and I was addicted to it. I told her how you and I could speak with just our eyes and how you and I always seemed to have each other's backs when it mattered. Until you left, with no reason.” Veronica shook her head. “I knew you weren't getting to know this amazing kid, so she got to know you.” 

“She left.” Logan admitted to himself.

“Who knows who gave her that particular trait.” Veronica sighed.

Logan looked down at her. “I have reasons. Will you please hear me out?”

Veronica took a step towards him. “Fine. Tell me what was more important than me or my kid.”

Logan sighed. “Nothing.”

Veronica smirked, but it was ugly. “Thought so.” She stepped back. “Where are you staying?”

Logan shook his head. “No, it was for you.”

Veronica lifted a brow.

“I left to protect you.” Logan sighed.

“From who?” Veronica was never one to resist the draw of a mystery.

“Remember Gory? After we got married, his dad died. His uncle was paralyzed and he stepped up into the role of mob boss. He sent a message to me that I had to leave town or he would hurt you.” Logan reached out with both hands and set them on Veronica's arms.

Veronica tilted her head. “What? Why didn't you say something?”

Logan sighed, but kept his hands on her. He had missed the feel of her. “Because I knew you would go off and fight the mob for me.”

Her face softened. “You did it for me once.”

“Twice.” Logan smiled. He moved one hand to gently cup her jaw. “I couldn't stand losing you.”

“So I had to lose you.” Veronica stepped back out of his reach. She lowered her eyes. “Where are you staying?”

“I had hoped to stay here.” Logan let out a slow breath.

“No.” Veronica shook her head. “That is certainly not going to happen.”

Logan glared down at her. “This is still my house. I still own it.” 

“Logan, if you sleep here, I won't.” Veronica shrugged. “I won't feel comfortable with you here.”

“Want to call Casey back?” Logan sneered. “Bet you get real comfortable with him.”

Veronica sighed. “I'll figure out where you are tomorrow. Don't leave town until then.”

Logan sighed, aggravated. “Until when?”

Veronica blinked. “Until you sign the divorce papers.” She turned and walked into the house. She locked it and turned off the lights downstairs. Logan could see she grabbed the bottle of wine and filled her glass one more time before she walked past him to walk up the staircase.

Logan sighed and walked to his car. He stopped and had dinner at some greasy diner and left a hefty tip. He was feeling guilty and his wallet always seemed heavy when he felt this way. He got back in his car and drove over to another address he had looked up. He parked and walked up to the big house and rang the bell. It wasn't too late so Logan hoped he was still home.

A brunette woman answered the door and blinked up at Logan. 

Logan blinked down at her and had to lower his eyes to her huge stomach. “Uh. Hi Mac.”

“Logan.” Mac scoffed and shook her head. “I certainly wasn't expecting you.”

“That makes two of us.” Logan smiled. “You look radiant.”

“I look huge. But thank you.” She smiled and Logan smiled wider. Her dimples had magic powers like that.

“I'm looking for a friendly face.” Logan shrugged. “Is Dick here?”

“He is here, but his face won't be friendly.” Mac pouted a bit. She shooed Logan back and stepped out on the porch, closing the door behind her. “You leaving caused a lot of pain all around.” 

“I get that. I just spent the evening on my own porch watching Veronica have dinner with Casey.” Logan scrunched up his face.

“Ok, I know that look. They aren't sleeping together, so just move that thought train out of the station.” Mac huffed. “But, I'm talking about the taller blonde you left behind.”

“Dick.” Logan sighed.

“Yea, that guy. My husband. Your best friend.” Mac put a hand on her stomach and rubbed it gently.

Logan watched, concern washing his features.

“I'm fine. Just kicking.” Mac smiled softly. 

“I want to apologize, Mac. To you, and him, and everyone. I want to come back to my life.” Logan sighed.

“I forgive way too easily. So, you have to get either Dick or Veronica to forgive you. Since you are on my doorstep instead of in your house, I'm guessing Veronica hasn't forgiven you.”

“She asked a lawyer for divorce papers.” Logan sighed. 

“But, hey! She didn't divorce you before your return. She did all you asked.” Mac sneered and it was awkward on her face.

Logan nodded. “She did.” He looked down at her. “I know I fucked up, well, I know it looks liked I fucked up, but I did it for her.”

Mac nodded. “I'm sure you have reasons you think are good enough. But, Logan, nothing should have kept you away for so long. Nothing should have kept them in the dark. She needed you. Your daughter needed you. And it was quite obvious you weren't there.”

The door opened suddenly. “Hey babe-” Dick looked past his wife to Logan's face.

“Hey Dick.” Logan tried not to smile.

Dick walked out and stood between Mac and Logan. “Mackie, go inside.”

“Dick.” Mac warned. She put a hand on his arm.

Dick clinched his jaw and pumped his hands into fists. “Mac, please. I don't want you to get upset when I punch his fucking lights out.”

Logan sighed and took a couple steps back. “I'm sorry, Dick.”

Dick tilted his head. “Sorry? That's no where close to what you should be telling me. Have you seen her?”

Logan nodded. “I went there first.”

“Dick, honey.” Mac's voice was soft and soothing. “Let's just go inside.”

“You fucking bastard.” Dick spat at Logan. “Get the fuck off my property.”

Logan nodded. “Ok.” He looked to Mac. “Congratulations.” He walked over to his sedan and slipped behind the wheel. He caught a glimpse of Mac rubbing Dick's face softly, calming him down. He drove a while and sighed as he pulled into the valet of the Neptune Grand Hotel. “Home sweet home.”

 

Veronica yawned as she unlocked her front door and walked out onto the porch in her pajamas and an open robe.

“You look rested.” 

She stopped and looked to the swing. Logan sat there, rocking gently. He had changed into jeans and a sweater. She turned back and walked down the steps. She picked up her newspaper and walked back up the steps. “Go away.”

Logan hopped up and shook his head. “No. I am here to stay. I will live on this porch if I have to.”

“I can learn to use the back door.” Veronica shrugged and released a yawn.

“Ronica, please. Talk to me.” Logan sighed. “At least tell me why Dick is so pissed.”

Veronica stopped and looked back at him. “Ask him.”

“He threatened me with his fists.” Logan pouted. “I was pretty shocked by Mac carrying his child through.” He smirked. “That's pretty insane.”

“Actually, it was beautiful how they came together.” Veronica sighed. She walked into her house and slammed the door behind her.

Logan walked to the door and opened it. He looked down to the floor in front of him. “Can I please come in? I'll make you breakfast.”

“No.” Veronica mumbled as she slipped into the kitchen.

“Son?” Keith's familiar voice startled Logan. Logan jumped and turned around to see Keith with his arm around his granddaughter.

“Hey, Keith.” Logan smiled. He nodded to his daughter.

“Go on in, kiddo.” Keith kissed his granddaughter's head and gestured towards the door. 

“Mom! I got great news!” His daughter yelled before she shut the door.

Keith smiled up at Logan. “Today is a good day. I hear I'm losing a son-in-law.”

Logan's grin vanished. “Keith-”

“Oh, I don't think you want to even try to explain to me. I care less than Veronica.” Keith grinned as he slowly walked up the stairs. “You can keep your money, you can keep the art and the country club, which I don't think she has kept up on those dues, so you'll have to renew, I'm sure.” Keith shrugged. “But, you'll give her this house and you won't fight her on custody.” Keith stopped in front of him. “I think that seems extremely fair.”

“It's not like that, Keith. I had to. I had to protect her.” Logan calmly stated. 

“No. I protected her. You left her alone with a child.” Keith growled. “You abandoned her when she was scared. She blamed herself. She thought that you got to play house with her and you didn't want her anymore. I couldn't even argue that logic, I mean, the facts were there. I came over and watched that baby so she could nap and get a break. I took her to the zoo and showed her how to ride her bike right there on the sidewalk. I was there, and honestly, I was happy to be. Raising Veronica was amazing and I was honored to help raise another little girl. You traveled the world while she-” Keith stopped himself. “No. You don't get to know anything. Nothing except those girls are better without you.” Keith walked into the house and locked it before he hugged Veronica tightly.

Logan watched, too shocked by Keith's words to argue them. Logan sat on the steps again. It was an hour before Casey walked up again with Courtney sleeping in the stroller. 

“Well, it looks like you changed your clothes, so I doubt you spent the night here. She still won't let you in, huh?” Casey gave a friendly smile.

Logan sighed and shook his head. “I can't get her to understand.” 

“Maybe because you aren't even trying to understand that she didn't sit around and wait for you.” Casey sighed.

“So, she dated, other than you?” Logan felt his stomach flip.

“No. We never dated.” Casey smirked. “I don't think she's dated anyone, but I was talking more about Linley.” 

Logan blinked. “Who is Linley?”

“Uh. That's your kid, man.” Casey shook his head with a disbelieving smile on his face. “You didn't even ask about your kid.”

Logan looked down. “Her name is Linley?” 

The door opened and Veronica stood there in a pretty sundress with a cardigan over it. “Case, hey. Dad's cooking out so head on back. I have the umbrella up for Court, so feel free to enjoy the shade.” She smiled.

Casey nodded. “Thanks. I'll just wheel this munchkin on back.” Casey walked around the house.

Veronica closed the door.

Logan sighed and turned, but blinked when he realized Veronica was still there. “Hey.”

“The papers should be here any minute. I'm well aware of what they say, so I'll go ahead and sign them, but you can take them and look them over with a lawyer.” She didn't look at his face. “I just want my kid and the house.”

“Linley.” Logan softly said. 

Veronica blinked and looked up. “Casey told you.” She smiled knowingly. “Lynn after your mom, Lee after Lilly.” Veronica shrugged. “Seemed better than picking between the two, but also gives her a name of her own.”

Logan smiled. “I like it.” He nodded towards the house. “You are celebrating the divorce?”

Veronica shook her head. “Something else.” She looked up as a big Cadillac SUV pulled into her driveway.

Dick got out and slammed the door closed as he glared over to Logan. “Need me to call pest patrol, Roni?” He didn't wait for an answer before he walked around to help Mac out of the car.

“Nah, Dick.” Veronica sighed.

Mac smiled and waved up at Veronica. “Hiya, Lady.”

“Hola, Preggo.” Veronica grinned back. “Casey and Dad are in the back with the little hostess.”

“Then I will excuse myself and go see them.” Mac winked at Veronica and walked behind the house.

Dick walked around the front and glared at Logan. “You really shouldn't be here.”

Veronica shifted. “Dick. It's a happy day. Let's not.”

“He doesn't even know why it's a happy day, does he?” Dick looked disgusted. 

Logan blinked. If it wasn't the divorce, he had no idea. 

Dick took a step towards him. “Your kid is finally-”

“Dick?” Veronica calmly spoke. 

Dick stopped and looked up at Veronica. Logan noticed his features softened. 

“Go join the party.” Veronica nodded to the side of the house.

Dick turned and nodded. “Right. Day of joy. Where is that pipsqueak?” He smiled and walked back to the backyard.

It didn't take long before a squeal and giggle came from the backyard. Veronica smiled and hugged herself.

“What was he going to say?” Logan asked softly. “My kid is finally what?”

Veronica sighed. “In remission.”

Logan gasped. “What?”

Veronica walked over to the swinging bench and sat in the middle of it. She pushed it a little and let it sway. “She was four when it started. She got an ear infection, then a sinus infection. I was going insane because all she did was cry. Dad told me it wasn't normal. Kids get sick, but Linley was sicker than most he knew.” 

Logan stood and walked closer. He leaned against a big pillar.

“So, I asked the doctor. He ran some tests and they didn't come back good.” Veronica pouted. “She had Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia.”

“Oh shit, Ronica, I had no idea...” Logan started.

Veronica's eyes shot up. “I got that memo already.” She looked down at her hands and sniffled. “I spent day and night at the hospital with her. We played when she felt up to it or watched movies over and over.” She looked up. “This was when my dad looked for you.” 

Logan couldn't explain himself. He felt gutted.

“She needed a bone marrow transplant.” Veronica's voice was soft as she lowered her eyes. “I wasn't a match.”

Logan gasped. “I would have been then...”

“Yea. Most likely.” Veronica nodded. “But, you weren't here. You weren't anywhere. She was on a waiting list, getting sicker and sicker.”

Logan felt tears in his eyes. “I wish I had known...”

“She finally got a donor. And it helped, a lot.” Veronica sniffled again. “She got better for a while, but when she was seven, it hit again.”

Logan slid down the pillar and ran his hands through his hair. 

“She was still so little and so weak.” Veronica didn't bother to wipe the tears. “But, she fought it so fiercely. She had to have chemo. She puked and hated it. She was kept in a room and only I could go in there with her, besides the nurses and doctors. She had to visit with her friends and my dad through plastic walls. She was like a girl in a bubble. I slept there most of the time.” She ran her hand under her nose. “I had to touch your money when I couldn't afford power or medical bills. I couldn't work, I couldn't support us, but there was our joint checking account just sitting there. I was really mad so I used it.”

Logan nodded. “I'm glad you did. I didn't want you to suffer.”

Veronica's head turned and she glared down to him. “Could have fooled me.” She wiped harshly at her eyes. “So now, my kid is finally five years free of cancer.”

A car pulled up to the curb and Veronica stood. She looked out and smiled. A car door closed and Logan heard footsteps. “You ok, Supafly? You look a little emotional. This is a happy day!” Wallace walked up the steps and stopped. “Oh.” He looked down at Logan. Another car door closed.

Veronica walked over to Wallace and they hugged. “I'm fine. The crew is in the back.”

Wallace nodded. “Do you need me here?” He nodded towards Logan.

“Nah. We're waiting on divorce papers to show up.” Veronica grinned.

“Veronica! Oh, that's a pretty dress!” Alicia grinned and immediately lost it as she walked up on the porch and saw Logan. 

“Thanks.” Veronica grinned. “Go on in the back.”

“Georgia sends her love, but she's still stuck in Houston.” Wallace opened the door for his mother.

Veronica nodded. “Tell her thanks.” 

Wallace nodded and closed the door after he walked inside the house.

“So, I'm pretty much hated by everyone?” Logan sighed.

“Yup.” Veronica turned and looked down at him. 

“Because I could have donated bone marrow?” Logan asked softly.

“That's a big part of it. I think that's why Dick is so mad.” Veronica walked to the steps and sat on them. She played with the hem of her dress. “He watched as Linley got sicker and knew if you cared, you would have been there. You would have stopped it.”

“If I had known, I would have, Roni.” Logan sighed. “I'm so sorry.”

Veronica shrugged. “You know...” She looked over at him. “I've had this discussion with you a million different times.”

Logan blinked. “I didn't know that...”

“At least three nights a month, I sit down and tell you about Linley and me and explain why you failed us.” Veronica turned and looked out at the neighborhood. “I tell you about her illness and I tell you about how I struggled.” She took a calming breath. “I imagined all these reasons you couldn't be there.”

“Veronica, I-”

“No.” She turned and looked at him. “None of them mattered. Not a single one. Revenge, honor, protection, adultery, secret agent, death... none of them mattered because it didn't change anything about me or Linley. We needed you. I needed you.” Her eyes loaded up in tears and she waited a second to let them fall. “But, that is the past tense. We don't need you now. We don't want you now.” 

“I want to be here for you. I want to have my family.” Logan sighed and reached out for her. 

“Find another family, Logan.” Veronica stood as a car pulled into her driveway. 

“Miss Mars?” A male voice called out.

“Yes.” Veronica wiped at her eyes and put on her smile. 

“Here you go. Is the husband here? I can take this and file it today.” He sounded professional and cheerful, especially when it was over a heartbreaking divorce. Logan didn't move from his hidden spot.

“He still needs his lawyer to go over them.” Veronica shrugged. “But, thanks. I appreciate the rush on these.”

“Easy. Just a little date change. We've been sitting on them for years.” 

Years. She had the papers written up for years, just waiting for Logan to come back. She decided years ago that she would divorce him. Logan stood up. “Wait.” He called out to the man in the suit getting back in the vehicle.

The man stopped. Veronica blinked and looked over to Logan with a brow raised. 

“I can tell you I need these amended.” Logan cleared his throat. “I need her to get alimony and child support.”

Veronica blinked and shook her head. “That's not needed. I don't want your money, Logan.”

Logan grabbed the papers from Veronica's hands and walked them over to the guy in the suit. “What's the usual amount?”

The man in the suit blinked. “Uh. With your tax bracket? Ten thousand a month, plus five per kid.”

“Double it and add it in, plus whatever is left in our joint account.” Logan added. “You might want to write this down.”

“Sir, you really should have your lawyer talk to us.” He looked nervous.

Veronica sighed and walked over. She grabbed the papers and reached over to the lawyer. “Pen?”

He handed her a pen.

She signed where the tabs told her to sign and offered them to Logan. “I don't want your money. Just sign the damn papers.”

Logan took the papers and walked towards the hood. He looked back at the party in the back yard and noticed Dick watching him. He bent over and flipped to his arrows and signed them. He handed the pen back to the lawyer, but kept the papers. 

Veronica watched with wide eyes. She noticed Dick walking down the driveway.

Logan walked over to Veronica. “I'm giving these to you. I just want you to give it twenty-four hours before to hand them back over to these guys.”

“Why wait?” Veronica asked in a tired tone.

“Because we are epic.” Logan gave a small smile before he released the papers in Veronica's hand. 

Veronica shook her head. “We were an epic tragedy. Now, we are over.” She handed the papers to the lawyer and closed the car door. She stepped back. “You can get off my property now, Logan.” She walked over to Dick and let him wrap an arm around her and lead her back to the party.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup. That's where I ended it. I am uncertain if Logan's long absence is worthy of forgiveness. I'm not sure I could forgive 13 years of being gone, even without a kid or cancer. But, while I'm debating a sequel (obviously with happier results), this is where this story ends. 
> 
> Did you like it? hate it? Let me know with Kudos and comments!
> 
> Couple things:  
> I guessed at alimony and child support payment amounts. I have no idea on either, especially for someone with money like Logan. I apologize for not researching it, but I just looked up some cancer stuff and research was blah. 
> 
> I really hated making everyone hate Logan. He gets so much crap in the show and movies and has so few people in his life. It was actually hard to make Dick truly hate him. If you guys don't get why Dick hates him, ask. I'll explain it in detail and use that as a lesson for the future. (I shouldn't have to explain anything outside the story). 
> 
> I did not come up with the name Linley. (I'm not sure if that's the spelling for the other author used or not). It was on FFnet and I really liked it. I liked the reason behind it (the blending of two important names) and how it wasn't either. So, if the same seems familiar (and you aren't a Dawson's Creek fan), that might be why
> 
> As always, email and twitter me!  
> adorkableauthor@gmail.com and/or @adorkablewriter


End file.
